Sulfurized olefins are well-known additives in lubricating oil, cutting oil and the like. Kimball, U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,312, describes such a product. Eby, U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,199, describes a similar product in which a sulfur halide is reacted with an olefin using a lower alkanol promoter to obtain an intermediate which is reacted with an alkali or alkaline earth metal polysulfide. Myers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,404, describes a product in which sulfur monochloride is reacted with olefin to obtain an intermediate which is reacted with sulfur and alkali metal sulfide at a critical ratio of 1.8-2.2 gram moles of metal sulfide per gram mole of sulfur. This material is then refluxed for 1-24 hours with aqueous alkali metal hydroxide.